


Accidents

by KaiHaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Nudity, short fanfic, that's all I can think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry oh my god you’re naked AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

Moving into a new home is not easy for Steve, neither does putting all of his stuff in place in this new architectural space.

He held the framed picture of him and Bucky, his best friend, trying to find a suitable space to nail it to the wall. Steve found an empty space, and decided to hammer at least a tad bit so the nail would stay in place.  


It turns out that the walls were, figuratively saying, paper thin, or his strength was actually too much for the wall.

Now he had knocked a hole in his wall, seeing quite a view of his next door neighbor. It didn’t take a moment for the said neighbor to notice the blond in all of his cherry red-faced glory.

The neighbor was naked, his towel over his shoulders, and was about to put on his black boxers. Still, Steve couldn’t help but stare because this person was actually attractive, not only on the face, but also on the body.

“Are you done staring?” asked the neighbor, who actually has a thick eastern European accent, making Steve weak to the knees.

It took a moment for the blond to snap back to reality. “O-Oh God! I’m so sorry!” Steve squeaked loudly, before he moved away from the hole, dropping the hammer on his foot, making him scream in pain then landing on his bottom.

He heard a laugh from the neighbor;  _way to go Steve, you just made a fool out of yourself to the attractive European next door._


End file.
